Trussia
[[]] Write the first paragraph of your page here. History Trussia was Formed under God, Law, and Order and has become and power Empire Militarily and economically. IT has stood the test of time and is has become a dominant power of it own Galaxy and a feared on of many others. Trussia is a common name for what they call a nation but in real terms it is the name of their primary world, Universe, and its Empire. The Civilization itself is about 21,000 years old but in terms of time and space it is no older to two centuries on earth. The Nation of Trussia itself is a Dominant power and only one in its Galaxy in terms of Military, Economic, and Political Terms. It features many Worlds and systems as part of its anatomy and as part of its Empire which is build on Economics and vast colonization Projects. In terms of Population it is currently estimated at 50 trillion but it grows constantly and stays this way since health wise everyone is very healthy and active. This is do to self, isolation and scientific progression through several generations. So really Death has been exterminated in health reason but one could still die from murder of by a unknown force. Yet this is few and far between as since Trussia and its People have high moral and respect for one another. This is due to Standard Military Service and Christian based principles an teachings taught to its people. As well as Trussia has advanced beyond most civilizations in technology and Culture as well. Something unusual in Trussia is that they have banned any and all political Parties, this is because of stamping out corruption in the system. Expanding on this Trussia has also Banned and made any and All Religion IS Illegal. They themselves are viewed as Christians but in Trussia Christianity is viewed to be a Set Rules for Life and must be Followed Accordingly. The reason Religion is banned is that it is so easy for a false Religion to become Dominant and corrupt and will lead to many downfalls. So Trussia saw this and made it Known that Christianity is more then a Religion, that it is a primary structure for their culture and daily lives. Church's are still built and are regularity attended but it is to the one true Go and Jesus only. Any other entities of outside forces of this nature being established and trying to, will be stop at once by the Government and it Military/Police Forces. So this has also led to 0% tolerance polices across their lands and worlds. Though surprisingly if they encounter such a religion of different culture they will not condemn it but will be accepting and open to learn a new Cultures ways. This is also that a Trussian is taught to be non judging or prideful but instead to be a nice and respectful being from one to anther as Jesus would. The reason would be different is that in Trussia these cultures and ways are dangerous to young generations and the Society as itself as whole so it would be dealt with differently then. Origins Trussia was officially created on the 6 month of the 16th Year of the 95th Dynasty. Before then Takota and his Gorilla Army waged a War for Independence for a long brutal 9 months. Upon there Victory they called their new Nation Trussian and its Military became a official Force for their defense. From there Trussia advanced and prospered but yet from time to time had conflicts and Wars Broke out. Trussia in its Defense fought back and did on a large scale such as the Elementary Wars spanned various small Conflicts for 4,000 Years. As well as it was decided that Trussia is to build a massive Empire and to expand it Territory and grasp in order to have a Foot hold over if a War were to break our or during a current Conflict. This took place and in following years Trussia build a Powerful Army and Economy which as since they were the Dominating Power of their Galaxy they were fairly unstoppable for a time being. Society and Culture Trussian Society is a high spiritually, morally, and respectfully as they are educated in God, Law, and Order as the prime Functions and Foundation of their Society. AS for their culture it is teaming with many attributes such as fine music, Art, and excellent architecture. Such as its main Library in the Capitol City which has stood as a symbol of Knowledge in Trussia as well as it Citadel and Takotas Palace as well. Other attributes of Trussian Society is low crime rates as well as their is virtually no Homelessness as everyone is employed and given a job and assigned home. Everyone must work and contribute for their Empire and Government and in return they are rewarded with a nice home, pay, and food. Other attributes about Trussias Society is that they have advance Technology and has quite a modern society. Such as Cars, planes, and Trains. They also have a wide range of technologies as well as abilities to travel through space and time in their own galaxy and others as well. The Trussian Capitol Government Nation: Trussia Government: Primary Union Capitol: T.I.M City Government Type: Absolute Monarchy Head of state: Phoenix Emperor Primary Meeting Place Formally: Takotas Palace Currently: Trussian Citadel, meeting place of all Governmental Bodies in order to discuss and deliberate about issues in Trussia and its interests. Addition Governmental bodies War Counsel: THE Military heads that control and run the Military. They also have Majority rule of the rest of Government and serve as Personal Counsel for the Emperor. Defense Counsel: They are additional Military heads but are in charge of the safety and Well being of the Citizens. Congress: Made up of Officials and delegates of the Trussian Capitol Planet. They are retired Military and appointed by the War Counsel. They conduct work in keeping the nation organized and efficient. Senate: Appointed Senators from the many Worlds and Systems in Trussia, they are the voices and representatives of their worlds. They conduct work concerning their worlds interests individually and unites to discuss the Galaxy as a whole. Some areas of interests for example are in Galactic Defense and organizing their resources for the economy. Government Branches Trussian Military and Armed Forces: They organize for the expansion and defense of Trussia. They are highly organized and very powerful from constant Wars and conflicts where troops had to be deployed. Currently they are at Piece but still deploy and train troops to be at the ready. As of now they have been engaged in about 50 Wars and Numerous Conflicts. Capitol of Justice: This is the Judicial part of Trussias Government. They are Firm but fair and their system uses a Device called the Brain in which whatever the case the truth is always told and Justice is deliberated and served. T.I.C Organization: Based on God, Law, and Order the T.I.C is a Strict Order that investigates issues and protects Trussia as well as conducting espionage operations. Treasury: Organizes the resources and Financials of Trussias vast Wealth. Executive: Under Control of the Emperor and his appointed officials Resources Industry Education Notable Locations